The present invention generally relates to identification card laminators and, more particularly, to a heat shield for use in a card laminator.
Identification cards are commonly used as a vehicle for identifying the bearer of the card (e.g., driver""s licenses) for access control, and other purposes. These identification cards are produced using identification card manufacturing systems.
Identification card manufacturing systems generally include an identification card printer and laminator, such as the HDP and DTC line of identification card printers and laminators produced by Fargo Electronics, Inc. of Eden Prairie, Minn. Other card processing devices that can be utilized in identification card manufacturing systems include, for example, a card flipper and a data encoder. These devices are generally operated under the control of host applications running on a computer.
Identification card printers are configured to handle and print on rigid or semi-rigid card substrates, a function traditional paper sheet feed printers are incapable of performing. Identification card printers generally include a card supply, a card transport mechanism, a printhead, and a controller for controlling the components in response to print job instructions received from the host application. The card supply contains a stack of identification cards that are individually delivered to the printhead by the card transport mechanism. The printhead prints an image to a surface of the card in accordance with the print job.
Identification card laminators are generally configured to apply an overlaminate material to printed surfaces of cards. Such card laminators generally include a supply of overlaminate material, a card transport mechanism, and a laminating mechanism. The card transport mechanism is configured to transport individual cards between the laminating mechanism and a platen roller. The supply of overlaminate material extends between supply and take-up rolls and between the laminating mechanism and the card. The laminating mechanism includes a heating element, such as a heated roller, and applies pressure and heat to the overlaminate material, which causes a portion of the overlaminate material to transfer to the surface of the card. The transferred overlaminate material protects the surface of the card from the environment. Additionally, the overlaminate material can include security markings such as holograms, that can be used to authenticate the card and deter counterfeiting.
Some card laminators include swing arm assemblies, to which the heated roller of the laminating mechanism is mounted. The swing arm can be raised to an open position, and lowered to an operating position. This allows the user to gain access to the interior of the laminator so that a supply of overlaminate film can be installed or other items can be serviced.
Unfortunately, when such swing arm assemblies are moved to the open position, the laminating roller will be exposed sufficiently for accidental contact therewith by a person reaching into the interior of the card laminator. It is desirable to prevent such accidental contact to avoid potential injury.
The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems and offers advantages over the prior art.
The present invention is directed to a heat shield for use in a card laminator that is configured to prevent accidental contact with a laminating roller. The heat shield includes a movable shield member. The heat shield has a retracted position in which a laminating side of the laminating roller is exposed. Additionally, the heat shield has a shielding position in which the shield member covers the laminating side of the laminating roller.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a swing arm assembly for use in a card laminator. The swing arm assembly includes a swing frame, a laminating roller, and a heat shield. The swing frame is rotatably mountable to a frame of the card laminator for pivotal movement relative to the frame between open and closed positions. The laminating roller is mounted to the swing frame. The heat shield includes a shield member that is movably mounted on the swing frame. The heat shield has a retracted position in which a laminating side of the laminating roller is exposed. Additionally, the heat shield has a shielding position in which the shield member covers the laminating side of the laminating roller.
Other features and benefits that characterize embodiments of the present invention will be apparent upon reading the following detailed description and review of the associated drawings.